During daily use of an input method, there are often operations of inserting a character string into an existing text. In a current input method, a cursor is first moved to a position to which a character needs to be input; then, a to-be-input character is input; a candidate word is tapped, and the character string is input to a text box.
The development trend of current intelligent devices is simple and easy to operate, and it is required that a user using a smart phone directly uses the smart phone without reading an instruction.
Therefore, in a process of inputting a character, the user first needs to insert the cursor into the position for inputting a character, and then inputs the corresponding character, causing a relatively complex operation and low operation efficiency.